The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to categorizing a video stream, and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to semantically categorizing a video stream content through multimodal content analysis and classification.
Efficient content organization of digital media in general and of video data in particular may be an essential key for allowing a plurality of applications, such as for example, content search, video stream monitoring for inappropriate content, content targeting, media management, media streaming and/or advertisement to take full advantage of the organized video data. The digital media content organization may be based on content semantic categorization of the digital media to extract the most important semantic properties of the video stream (i.e. what the video stream is all about).